


family don't end with blood, boy

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [55]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Blood, Gen, Guns, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal doesn't know why he takes the bullet for Peter, or why Peter's so upset he did. -takes place early in the series-</p>
            </blockquote>





	family don't end with blood, boy

**Author's Note:**

> Title: family don't end with blood, boy
> 
> Disclaimer: not my characters
> 
> Warnings: aftermath of getting shot
> 
> Pairings: none
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Wordcount: 210
> 
> Point of view: third
> 
> Prompt: Neal, Peter; Neal doesn't know why he takes the bullet Peter, or why Peter's so upset he did.

He doesn't even think about it. Peter's back is to the third, previously unseen, gunman, and Neal is in the perfect place to jump between them.

So, without even thinking about it, he does.

And, no, _Peter_ , he really _doesn't know ___why. He would've done it for Kate, and he'd do it for Mozzie, and more than likely, El and June, too. Maybe even Jones and Diana.

And Peter. He's never thought about it, _didn't_ think about it, but he'd clearly take a bullet for Peter.

 _Fuck_ , it hurts.

Peter whirls around, gun in hand, and the shooter falls and Peter's yelling and Diana has her hands on Neal's stomach and _it hurts so much_.

He really hates gun. He'd forgotten how much this hurts, a bullet against flesh. Bullets always win.

He thinks Peter is still yelling. All the way until he thankfully blacks out, Peter shouts something about stupid kids and goddamned guns and kicking Neal's ass.

When he wakes up in the hospital, Peter is there, and El and Mozzie and June.

"Thank you, Neal," Peter says solemnly.

Then he starts shouting some more.

And no, Neal still isn't sure _why_ he took that bullet for Peter.

But he does know he'd do it again.


End file.
